No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin
No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Pranky *Emojie Featuring *Jerky *Mime *Lucerna *Bushy *Gator Appearance *Celeste *Cuddles *Squabbles *Silhouette Plot Pranky is ready to set his pranks during the night time and finds a suitable victim. He sees Jerky walking nearby and gets ready to see what's going to happen next. Jerky sees a candy nearby and happily decides to take it. The candy is then pulled by something and Jerky tries to get it until he hits his head on a tree. Jerky then finds out that Pranky did it and is eager to punch him. Pranky laughs at Jerky and also throws a pie to Jerky. Jerky is now very angry towards Pranky and wants to beat him up, but his punch misses and hits the tree, making a can of paint fall on him. Pranky laughs even more when he sees Jerky fall into his pranks. Jerky decides to stay away from Pranky. Pranky can't wait for his next victim after Jerky. Jerky has just washed up his face from the paint and still wants to beat Pranky. He then bumps into someone and falls to the ground. He angrily gets up and tries to beat the person who bumped into him. Meanwhile, Pranky is hiding inside the bushes while waiting for his next victim and giggling. He then hears someone screaming at the street and finds out that Jerky is badly beaten by someone. Confused, Pranky is then shocked by someone who suddenly appears behind him, which is Emojie. Emojie happily greets Pranky and also hugs him. Pranky is confused at what just happened and just greets Emojie. Emojie happily walks away from Pranky until she angrily steps on a mouse that is about to eat her pumpkin. Pranky is shocked at what he saw and decides to walk away from the area. The badly injured Jerky in the middle of the street is then attacked by hungry dogs after Emojie put some meat on him. Pranky, inside his house, is curious about Emojie and wants to check her out. He checks outside the window to watch Emojie's activity. She happily watches Mime juggling some balls in front of her. Pranky, wanted to pull a prank on Mime, throws some pies towards Mime. Mime loses his balance and unintentionally throws a pie to Emojie. Emojie can still handle the first pie until more pies are thrown at her along with Mime's balls. Pranky is laughing at them and unaware that Emojie is now torturing Mime outside the window. Pranky once again throws a pie to Mime but is shocked when he sees Mime's condition and thinks that Emojie did it. Lucerna then appears from nowhere angrily, approaching Pranky. He sees that the gargoyle has lots of small wounds on her body. Lucerna then shows some mouse traps with Pranky's face on it. Pranky nervously laughs at her but he's then shocked by a realization. Pranky actually set his pranks all over the place and wants Lucerna's help to keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. Lucerna actually doesn't want to help Pranky because of what he did to her, but when Pranky shows Mime's corpse that is being mauled by hungry dogs, she is forced to help Pranky. Pranky goes outside to take out all of his traps while Lucerna searches for Emojie. Pranky takes his rubber snakes on a tree and sees Celeste watching the sky at her house. Pranky throws the rubber snakes to her and laughs when Celeste is shocked by them. Pranky then falls from the tree, causing some rubber snakes to be thrown away. Cuddles, who walks nearby, is shocked by a rubber snake and falls into a well. Lucerna then spots Emojie with Squabbles at the street and tries to distract her from Pranky. Emojie is happy to see Lucerna. Not the same case with Squabbles, who is shocked to see a gargoyle and runs away. Bushy also sets some pranks (which involves him spilling hot liquid on the street), causing Squabbles to trip and fall into his trap. Lucerna actually wants to take Emojie away from the area until she sees Squabbles with his burned injuries running around. Thinking that Squabbles is a ghost, Lucerna quickly attacks him and causes both of them to fall into a sewer, where they meet the hungry Gator. Pranky is then shown carrying some of his stuff but then collides with Bushy. Both of them angrily glare at each other and want to start a prank fight. Few minutes later, the prank fight almost ends when Bushy tries to pull a prank on Emojie. He almost succeeds on throwing his mixture to Emojie but she throws it back to Bushy along with her pumpkin. Bushy's face is burned by his mixture and he then falls into the sewer. Gator, who has grown into a bigger size when some of Bushy's mixture fell on him during the prank fight, eats Bushy and also his mixture, resulting in his stomach exploding. Pranky, who wants to see the inside of the sewer, has his head blasted by Gator's explosion. Lucerna, who flies out from the sewer, continues to keep Emojie from falling into Pranky's pranks but loses sight of her again. Emojie is seen falling on the ground because of something and pounces on it. The episode ends when Emojie angrily steps on Silhouette's shadow while Silhouette herself also suffers the pain. Deaths *Jerky is mauled alive by the dogs. *Mime died because of blood loss. *Cuddles falls into a well. *Squabbles splatters in the sewer. *Bushy is eaten by Gator. *Gator's stomach explodes when he consumed Bushy's mixture. *Pranky's head is blasted by Gator's explosion. Injuries *Jerky and Mime are badly beaten by Emojie. *Lucerna's body is injured by Pranky's mouse trap. *Squabbles is burned by Bushy's mixture. *Silhouette's shadow is stepped on by Emojie. Trivia *This marks Emojie's debut episode and also Lucerna's first featuring role. *The way how Emojie can beat Silhouette's shadow by herself proves that she might have a psychic ability. *All male characters died in this episode while the female characters survived. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Debut Episodes Category:Halloween